Harry Potter's last love
by ILovewritingnow
Summary: Almost Everyone Harry Potter has ever loved is dead,Dumbledore tries to keep the one person he thinks Harry still loves alive. Harry wants to screw Malfoy senseless but he's unsure how Malfoy feels, Harry Potter / Cedric Diggory. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This stuff is so not mine. Pfft I WISH! Then I would be my own hero…**

**A/N: Hey there homies! Alright. So this is my VERY FIRST fanfic and I would really appreciate some encouragement! I wrote this in the summer for my friend to read and now have decided to post it. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I couldn't end it. Not there! Ok so read and…enjoy? **

* * *

Dumbledore did not know what to do… well he did but still – It would be hard. 'Severus, you need to be kept under constant surveillance, you can't leave Hogwarts and I don't want anyone meeting you without checking with me first.'

'I can't do what I must with restrictions like that.' Snape rose up fully intent on leaving the headmasters office.

'This is for Harry, he needs you to be safe.' Getting up, Dumbledore come around the table.

'What Potter needs, is of no concern to me.' Snape took a step back, Dumbledore's eyes weren't twinkling and that set of alarm bells in Snape's head.

'Then let me rephrase that – If you die then I'm afraid so will Harry.' Placing his hand on Snape's shoulder Dumbledore gripped him tight, 'I can't let you do as you please.'

'What are you talking about.'

'Ahh, my dear Severus, you must understand that Harry is rather unique, especially when it comes to the bonds he builds with people. He was very attached to his friends, he loved every single one of them so deeply that his magic formed a magical attachment with each person he loves.' Albus waited for the information to sink in…

"And HOW does this affect me." Snape, tried to keep calm.

Dumbledore sighed, 'Severus, as far as I'm aware, you're the last person a live that Harry loves.'

Snape lost his cool, 'I – ah, what.' Staring at Dumbledore he squinted his eyes, 'I can't be, I have never been nice to him, ever!' _Dam it, I'd even gone out of my way to assign Potter extra detentions!_

'Harry's strange like that…'

Snape Cut Dumbledore off, 'How can you be sure.'

Dumbledore turned and gestured dramatically at one of his spinning silver instruments.

Snape nodded his head, 'Very well then, does this mean I must be nice to Potter.'

'No, my dear Severus,' said Dumbledore with the biggest twinkle in his eye. 'You may go on as usual besides I don't believe you could change.'

* * *

Snape stalked out of the headmasters office, _I can be nice to Potter and I'll prove it – I'll, I'll… I'll smile at him the next time I see him. _

**A/N: So what did you think - Did you like it? Huh huh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These characters and stuff aren't mine, unfortunately.**

**A/N: OMGOSH wow! You guys actually like this story! I was so amazed with all the reviews I got, thanks so much to those who reviewed! You like me, you really like me! sniff Well ok here is chapter 2, a little short. I know that the next chapter is going to better! Going to be fun…In the meantime, I hope you like this one!**

* * *

Deep within the dark dank halls of Grimmauld place Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Sat against a wall contemplating his life and how it had turned out.

A weak earlier he'd killed Kreatcher and put his head on display, now he'd begun to regret that decision. Hermione would not have liked that and now he was truly alone.

Voldermort had promised him he'd go after all those Harry loves, Harry never really thought he'd loose everyone, they were supposed to be well protected. There was only one important person left and Harry loved him the most.

Harry held his wand to his temple.

"Obliviate"

He'd been thinking about doing it for quiet sometime but he didn't want to loose all the good memories.

It turns out Obliviate is similar to the Cruciatus curse – in that you need to mean it for it to work.

_Oh, well then, there's only one thing left to do._

* * *

Dumbledore sat across from McGonagall, he shook his head. 'Minerva I feel like I'm missing something, like there's something I've forgotten.'

'You've thought of everything. Snape is safe, Harry is even safer and you've even taken care of the Daily Prophet.' McGonagall took a sip of her tea.

'Yes, I know but still I know I have forgotten to check something.' Dumbledore prodded a memory in the pensieve on in front of him. 'It's definitely something I haven't thought of before or I would have found it by now.'

McGonagall stood, put her cup down and turned to leave, 'Albus, you've taken care of everything – he's alone in Grimmauld Place no one can get to him without your consent.'

Just as McGonagall opened the door to leave the memory he'd been prodding cleared up.

A screech followed by a resounding crash echoed through the room.

In a half daze Minerva walked back into the room, Dumbledore was most definitely gone and from what she could gather he'd made use of Fawke's fire traveling abilities to circumnavigate the wards on both Hogwarts and where ever he was rushing off too.

Minerva gasped in shock and realization when she saw the memory in the pensieve… in all the commotion going on around them, they'd totally forgotten how bad Potter would be feeling, everyone he had close contact with is dead, they all died because of him and to top it off we leave him in that depressing house – Alone!

That was easier than he thought it would be, the knife slicing through his flesh hurt much less than loosing Ron, Hermione, Neville… Sirius and pretty much everyone close to him.

As he sat there against the wall he could hear Mrs Black screaming her head off about something, for once Harry felt calm, he wouldn't miss much anyway.

Just before everything went black a flash of red flames lit the room.

**A/N: Alright! There you go, another chapter. super super proud Review please! It makes me happy. You want to make me happy don't you?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy... if I did, I'd keep them all to myself.**

* * *

Sometimes things get too stressful for Snape and he goes in search of comfort food, in this case eggnog.

Snape swirled his brew before sipping it, _Ahh, just right, bloody hard to make a good eggnog in a cauldron._

He had to made it himself as the four Aurors guarding him strongly believed the house elves were all secret attack assassins working for the Dark Lord.

As hard as Snape tried he could not figure out why Potter would want to end his life, sure his friends were dead but he's not the only one who has to deal with that. There must be some other motive behind Potter's suicide attempt.

Snape looked into the Mirror he'd placed on his coffee table and put on his best smile.

_Potter's too much of a Slytherin to not have a good reason._

* * *

Dumbledore paced his office.

He had way too much to think about, all his thoughts crowded his mind. Walking over to his pensieve cabinet he brought his wand to his temple and extracted a few more memories.

On his desk a letter addressed to him and just recently opened started to smolder.

_Headmaster __Albus_ _Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_My son is unmarked and I would like him to stay that way, he is a true Dark wizard so cannot join the Light side however he's not compatible with The Dark Lords ways._

_I am already sworn to the Dark Lord and therefore cannot change my allegiances._

_Draco, means more than anything in the world to me and I have decided the way of a Death eater is not worthy of him._

_There is no honor in what the Dark Lord does and I will not see my son corrupted._

_In exchange for my sons freedom I shall offer you what information I can safely give away._

_All I ask is that Draco be allowed to continue his studies into the Dark arts and that he be allowed to form relationships with members of the same sex._

_Regards_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he penned his response, Draco would be a perfect distraction for Harry.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy could feel Dumbledore's twinkling radiation off the bloody parchment.

_Lucius_

_Draco is welcome, he may continue to practice the Dark arts as long as he does it in secret, the ministry would not approve._

_As for Draco's sexuality, he may be with whom ever he chooses._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

* * *

He'd woken up in this place so many times that he knew where he was before even opening his eyes. _Fail… can't save my friends can't even kill myself properly._

Getting up while the _infirmary was quiet Harry was intent on escaping _Madam Pomfrey only to be stopped in his tracks by an unmistakable voice.

"Where are you going?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed Harry looked around in the dark Snape was in here with him he just wasn't sure where about.

'Mr Potter, I would like to have a word with you.' Snape walked out of the shadows and into the moon light shining through the windows.

Caught off guard Harry fell off the bed, Snape had a horrible grin on his face.

Snape whipped out his wand and was about to help Potter when his wand flew out his hand and was caught by Potter as he got up of the floor.

The smile slipped off Snape's face, his eyes flicked to Potters wand on the night stand, 'You did that wandlessly and silently, how.'

Harry was extremely happy that the smile was gone, 'Yes, why are you here.'

Recovering his cool Snape put on his smile again, 'I just came to check on you.' Then the smile came back.

The first thought that popped into Harry's head was: _Stupefy! _And that's what happened.

Not wasting anytime Harry ran out the infirmary.

_What the hell was that, first that death grin - _which he was sure was supposed to be a smile – _then Snape showing concern._

Making use of the secret passages in Hogwarts Harry made his way to the room of requirement.

* * *

The next morning Dumbledore sent Dobby to find Harry.

When he finally walked into the office, McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore were waiting for him.

'Ahh Harry, good to see you.' Dumbledore ignored Snape's scowl, being stupefied for a few hours with a grin like he had on couldn't of done him any harm.

Harry looked down at the carpet. 'I, ah I'm sorry if I upset anyone.'

McGonagall sat up a bit straighter, 'apology accepted Mister Potter.'

'Harry I know you've lost a lot of people you care about but you have to remember there is the whole wizarding world out there that would feel just as bad should something happen to you.' Dumbledore, gestured to an empty chair.

Harry rubbed at the bandages covering his arms as he plonked himself down into the chair, 'I checked my arms this morning, the cuts haven't healed.'

'Mr Potter, that would be because you used a knife made by powerful Dark magic, the wounds have to heal naturally, the veins and tendons you sliced through have been repaired it's just the muscle tissue that can't be healed immediately.'

Harry sucked in a sharp intake of air, he'd transfigured the knife himself, 'I, ah.'

Dumbledore gave a reassuring smile, 'Severus has been relived of his duty as spy for the Order, he will remain here at Hogwarts under our constant supervision.' Dumbledore hadn't told Harry he knew Snape was the last person he'd become magically bonded to.

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously, 'So then what were you doing in the infirmary last night.'

'Potter, or should I call you Harry.' Snape lifted an eyebrow and waited for a response.

'No, no call me Potter, don't change, don't do anything different, that thing you did last night with your teeth just freaked me out – your not supposed to be nice, your Snape, I'm Potter.' Harry could feel his heart beating super fast.

'Harry, please.' Dumbledore looked rather tired and just a bit frustrated. 'Snape, is here for your benefit. You will have to get used to the strange smiling and yes I'll admit it is unusual but we'll all get used to it.'

Trying again, Snape felt he understood where Potter was coming from. Everything in this boys life had changed in the past year, The Dark Lord slowly targeting his friends one by one and the wizarding world distancing themselves from him simply because your likely to get killed just because your associated with Potter. 'Potter, what I want to know is why did you try to take your own life.'

Looking Snape right in the eyes Harry spoke, his voice without emotion, 'Voldermort is getting the names of people I love straight from my mind and there's just one left and I like him the most.'

Tears came to Minerva's eyes, he'd go so far just to protect someone he loves.

Snape knew there was some sort of Slytherin type motive for Potter's suicide attempt, it may not have been self preserving but it was a cunning plan. 'Potter, I don't think he got their names like that, I believe he got most of the names during the duel in the graveyard.'

_Oh, Merlin – Cedric. _

Dumbledore nodded, 'The rest I believe he simply got via word of mouth.'

Feeling very stupid Harry got up, 'can I go, I want to go check on Fang.'

Dumbledore sighed ever since Hagrid died, Harry had been making sure Fang was cared for – he's a real fried through and through. 'You may go, just don't leave the school grounds and don't get yourself killed.'

Harry nodded his head as he walked towards the door.

'Oh and Potter, just a thought, if you die then the Dark Lord wins and we loose.'

Harry closed the doors behind him, Snape's words reverberated in his ears.

Back in the office Snape poured himself a shot of firewhisky, 'I don't think that person he's protecting is me.'

'Severus it has to be you who else.' Dumbledore felt very certain that he'd gotten it right. After all he had consulted his need-o-meter and it had swirled around a few times and indicated Harry needed Snape.

'One of the Students perhaps,' McGonagall, was backing Snape on his one, 'I just don't want us to find out we've been guarding the wrong person.

**Please review – I've got most of this story written already just waiting for feedback (Want to know what I'm doing right and what rubs you the wrong way.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: It is with deep sadness that I inform you... I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money off this :-(**

* * *

'Draco, you are very fortunate, your father and I have decided that you will not become a death eater.'

Almost choking on his salmon Draco quickly swallowed and tried to regain his composure. Taking a sip of his wine he tried to hide his embarrassment, 'Mother, how can you make that decision, wouldn't he just…'

Draco drifted off mid-sentence, 'Draco, your father and I know where your interests lie.' Narcissa lifted a hand to stop her son interrupting, 'Let me continue, you are our only son and we're proud of you, the Dark Lord is not in favour of same sexed relationships and besides that, kneeling at anyone's feet is beneath any son of mine.'

'Thank you mother, what happens now, I can't stay here.' Draco looked down at his plate.

'You will be under Dumbledore's protection,' again Narcissa held up a hand to stop her son interrupting, 'Draco, you forget yourself. As I was saying before I was rather rudely interrupted. You will be under Dumbledore's protection, this does not mean you have joined the Light, only that you have not joined the Dark Lord.'

'When do I have to go?'

Narcissa knew her son would miss home but his safety was everything and both her and Lucius would give their lives over and over again in order to protect him. 'Draco, I had your things packed the moment you sat down for breakfast.'

They sat there and finished their meal in silence.

Lucius stood out in the hallway and listened in on the whole conversation, Draco would be safe that's the important thing. He knew he may never see his son again and that pained him greatly. Wiping his eyes and taking a few deep breaths he walked into the dining hall.

'Draco, say good bye to your mother. We have to go.' Lucius knew he positively radiated an image of aristocratic strength and controlled power.

Getting up Draco walked around the table and kissed his mother on the cheek, 'Good bye mother.'

Narcissa's throat closed up and she would not let herself reply lest she start to cry.

Lucius had a house elf toss some flew powder into the fireplace.

Both father and son stepped into the green flames and turning around they faced Narcissa. Lucius spoke, 'Hogwarts, Office of Albus Dumbledore.'

Draco and Lucius gracefully exited Dumbledore's fireplace. 'Draco I do not have much time, the flu will only be opened for a short while yet.'

'Yes father,' Draco could see whatever his father was going to say it would be important.

'Do not stop practicing Dark magic, Dumbledore has agreed you may as long as you keep quiet about it. These are terrible times and I may never see you again so I've decided to give you your coming of age present now.'

Draco watched as his father reached into a pocket of his cloak and pulled out what he was looking for.

'Give me our wand Draco.'

With out hesitation Draco passed his wand to his father.

Lucius turned his back to Draco, un-shrunk the gift and after about a minutes spell casting he turned back.

Draco's heart skipped a beat, his father held a walking cane almost identical to his own except that instead of a snakes head on the top, it had a dragon. 'Father it's beautiful.'

'Draco, every Malfoy male since time immortal has carried a cane and so shall you, not only is it a convenient way to carry your wand, it can also be used in a duel to block certain curses and the best thing yet is that you can appear to use wandless magic simply by holding it in your left hand and saying whichever spell you wish to use, unfortunately it doesn't work like that for the killing curse.'

Draco grasped his cane with two hands, the moment he touched it he felt different – more in control. 'Thank you father, I won't disappoint you.'

'Draco even though the Malfoy line will die with you I have never been disappointed by you. You make me proud in everything you do.'

Lucius stepped back into the fireplace and in a flash of green he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, I no own so you no sue! **

**Thank you to everyone, I'm doing much better now – I'm gaining weight and getting my strength back (I don't feel like I'm 90 any more) **

* * *

The Auror circled Malfoy. 'Think your as big and bad as your daddy, now that you got yourself a stick.'

Draco tried to keep his eyes on both of the wands pointing at him. 'I'll have you know, it's a staff. Now I was minding my own business until you two started interfering.'

The other Auror walked closer, 'We don't like your kind, your the ones starting all the trouble.'

Just as the Auror raised his wand, a deep velvety voice filled the room with it's pure sinister qualities. 'Then you'll appreciate the irony of this situation.' Snape came in through a back door, 'you, were assigned to protect me. What, are you doing assaulting my godson.'

The Auror furtherest from Draco turned and fired a spell at Snape.

'Sectumsempra'

The auror dived out the way, even so he was not fast enough, a deep gash running from his knee to his hip opened up.

Draco screamed in fright as he too was attacked.

That little scream of Draco's was all it took.

Both Aurors burst into flame. They stumbled around as the sheer pain of being on fire took hold.

As one Draco and Snape turned to look at the figure standing in the door way.

Harry held his hand outstretched, his fingers all clawed as if he was grabbing something invisible.

'Potter, you have to put them out. You can't let them die.' Snape looked at Draco and held a finger to his lips. He did not want Draco to set of some crazy Potter defense thing.

'That's ok, they can die.' All the magic flowing through him felt so good. A smile spread across his face as he thought about the burning Aurors, _Nothing matters as long as he is alive._

Draco didn't want Potter to kill them, it would create so many more problems if two Aurors were killed at Hogwarts. 'Potter, you have to stop this now.'

Shaking his head, Harry refocused on Draco. 'Why.' Even as he said it the flames extinguished.

'Why... because I can't stand to watch you do another stupid thing. It's embarrassing.' Draco bit the inside of his cheek, waiting for the pain to come.

Harry turned and ran, it was good that Malfoy hated him. He needed Malfoy to hate him.

Dumbledore sighed, it had been a whole week since the incident in Snapes potions room. He shook his head, it was still hard to believe that the two Aurors who were supposed to protect Severus actually posed the greatest danger to him. Dumbledore shivered at the thought of the two mangled looking bodies left behind, they were still alive, badly burned yes and Harry's magic must have also exerted a lot of force because there were multiple fractures and broken bones.

The Aurors were obliviated, new memories of being attacked by Deatheaters were inserted. Everything that happened has to be for the greater good, after all.

Harry lay with his back against a shelf of books. In two days the other students would be coming back so Harry wanted to make as much use of the restricted section as he could.

'Potter, I've been looking for you all over the castle.'

Looking up Harry stared at Draco standing at the end of the isle. 'What do you want Malfoy. Harry got up.

Draco stepped over the stacks of books left by Potter's scrounging around, _Potter doesn't look half bad out of school uniform_. 'I just want to thank you for last week.'

Harry panicked, lunging forwards he grabbed Draco and shoved him up against the nearest bookshelf. 'You think I did that for you,' Harry spat on the ground for effect, 'I would rather watch as they skinned you alive.'

'Unhand me you, bloody muggle.' Draco struggled against Potters choking grip.

Harry tried to breath evenly, that all went out the window when Malfoy grabbed his wrists, the cuts still hadn't healed and the moment Draco touched them a flowing warmth filled him. 'Oh, god what's that.'

Harry slackened his hold and Draco was able to twist out of it. 'Your wounded, I'm a natural healer and for some reason my magic felt bound to heal you. I didn't mean it.'

Feeling very light headed Harry slipped to his knees and before he knew it he was on his back, that warmth was Draco's magic.

Draco didn't know what to do, Potter had just tried to kill him and yet he wanted to continue healing Potter's arms. 'How did you get hurt.'

Lying there Harry slowly, drowsily pulled the sleeves of his jersey up exposing the bandages, with a whispered word he removed them. 'I... I did this for you.'

Draco shuddered, there were over six deep cuts on each arm, each cut the same and each cut the exact distance part. Potter had obviously used a ritual suicide knife, the knife makes multiple cuts each time it is used. Kneeling down next to Potter Draco took Potters' right hand and placed his own hand on it. 'Potter, I wouldn't even do this to you.'

Harry's back arched and his eyes rolled into his head as Draco started healing him. Never had he felt so loved, so cared for than he did now. The pure exhilaration of Draco's healing magic ran though his every fiber and filled Harry with a sleepy joy.

When Harry opened his eyes Draco still knelt at his side, looking down at him. Harry so wanted to tell Draco he needed him, wanted him in ways Draco most probably wouldn't want to be had in and that if anything happened to him Harry would loose everything. Reaching a hand up Harry cupped Draco's face.

Draco didn't push him away, he just sat there letting Harry stroke his cheek.

Sighing Harry's smile faded, 'Malfoy... I have to hate you.' Harry closed his eyes to stop his tears from falling, 'You have to hate me.'

'Harry, we don't have to do that anymore. I'm not going to be a Deatheater.' Malfoy knew that would convince Potter.

'It's not that, It's just, I love you and don't want you to die.'

Draco opened his mouth to argue his point, then Potters words settled on him like a cloak. All he could manage was, 'I love you to.'

Now Harry let the tears slide, The moment Draco uttered those words Harry knew what he was going to have to do.

"Obliviate"

* * *

Please review.


End file.
